


Insomniac

by LapisExilis



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Insomnia, Other, Poetry, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, for those special insomniacs- you know who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can relate.

Last night? Next Morning?  
They're not distinguishable from tomorrow,  
An hour, a minute, a blink, could I please borrow,  
I'll behave with ire,  
And eyes of fire,  
It's really me not you,  
My cognitive functions tire,  
This state is dyer,  
Please let the coffee brew

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5:30 a.m. and I haven't slept a minute tonight/this morning.


End file.
